Someone Who I Love
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: "masalah itu... hanya ada 1 orang yang boleh mengetahiunya" "eh? Ahh 1 orang itu pasti dirimu sendiri kan sensei?" "bukan, tapi... orang yang aku sayang, tidak maksudku... orang yang aku cintai"


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : OOC, lemon, gaje, alay, lebay, pasaran, 18 taun kebawah jangan baca tapi liat aja/?, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seperti masih biasanya, di usiaku yang yahh terbilang semakin tua, aku masih saja belum mempunyai kekasih. Walau menurutku umur 28 tahun bukan umur yang terbilang terlambat untuk mencari kekasih. Bukannya aku malas mencari atau bahkan tidak menyukai wanita, tapi aku belum saja menemukan orang yang cocok untuk ku jadikan kekasih. Sedangkan murid-muridku seperti Naruto dan Sakura sudah bisa menyukai seseorang yang bisa dibilang cinta segitiga tim 7. Tapi aku mah apa atuh? Semejak kematian Rin aku jadi agak 'trauma' dengan wanita.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, sudah lama aku menyimpan rasa pada _kunoichi_ muda Konoha yang merupakan sahabat muridku. Dia adalah...

TOK...TOK...TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk /yaiyalah masa dibom/. Aku langsung beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurku untuk membukakan pintu.

Setelah aku menarik gagang pintu dan... betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati siapa yang datang pagi ini.

"_ohayou_, Kakashi-_sensei_" sapa orang tersebut ketika pintu terbuka

"_o-ohayou_ I-ino"

Mengapa aku bisa terkejut? Karena dia adalah jawaban yang ku maksud. Entah mengapa semenjak beranjak remaja penampilannya sangat drastis berubah, menjadi seseorang dengan penampilan menarik dan dewasa, dan bisa memikat hati laki-laki semudah ini. Dia adalah murid dari sahabatku, Asuma. Asuma bercerita banyak kepadaku tentang kerja dan kepribadian masing-masing anggota timnya. Aku tertarik pada kepribadian Ino yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan, dan berpeluang mengungguli 2 rekan setim lainnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tertarik dengannya, aku suka perempuan yang bersifat dewasa seperti dia. Walau aku sadar usia kami terpaut sangat jauh, aku yang sudah 28 tahun sedangkan dia baru 16 tahun.

"hei Kakashi_-sensei_? Mengapa melamun?" ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku

"eh ngg... itu. Ah tidak apa-apa Ino hehehe" ucapku setelah sadar dari lamunanku

"hhmm.. begitu ya. Okelah kurasa kau baik-baik saja"

"ada perlu apa datang kesini? Tidak pernah kau datang kerumahku pagi-pagi" tanyaku padanya

"oh ini _sensei_, Sakura menitipkan ini padaku untukmu. Katanya kau mengalami cedera pinggang setelah pulang dari misimu kemarin, jadi dia menitipkan obat ini kepadaku. Dia sedang ada misi bersama Naruto, Sai, dan kapten Yamato pagi ini. Jadi dia tidak sempat memberikanmu" jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sebotol obat

"baiklah aku terima ini, _arigatou_ Ino" ucapku sambil menerima botol tadi dan tersenyum dari balik maskerku

"iya, sama-sama Kakashi_-sensei_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Permisi"

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, aku langsung menahan lengannya sehingga dia menghentikan langkahnya

"eh? A-ada apa lagi _sensei_?"

"kenapa begitu terburu-buru? Mampir dulu sebentar, kau sedang tak ada misi kan?"

"aduh _sensei_, aku nanti siang berangkat misi bersama tim 10 dan tim 8 untuk pergi ke Kirigakure, dan itu memakan waktu 1 minggu. Jadinya aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang"

"1 minggu? Bisakah agak cepat? Aku pasti akan rindu padamu" ucapku keceplosan dan membuat Ino terkejut mendengarnya

"ma-maksud _sensei_?"

"ahh tidak.. bukan apa-apa"

"yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _sensei_" ucap Ino ingin melangkah pergi dan lagi-lagi aku menahannya

"mampirlah dulu, kau belum pernah ke rumahku kan?"

"huh... baiklah _sensei_"

Diapun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahku dan duduk di kursi ruang tengah

"apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian seperti ini _sensei_? Bahkan kekasihpun kau tak punya" ucap Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan

"mungkin karena sudah terbiasa jadinya aku tak merasa kesepian, lagipula aku punya banyak teman-teman dan para _kohai_"

"dan tentunya buku _icha-icha_ mu itu kan? tapi itu tetap saja _sensei_, diumur kau yang sudah hampir 30 tahun itu kau masih saja menyendiri. Rasanya tidak ada yang mempedulikan kau. Apa kau tak niat ingin mencari pasangan?"

"bukannya tidak niat, aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok. Tapi... aku sudah punya calonnya"

"hah? Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa calonmu itu?"

"aku tak bisa memberitahunya, tapi lama-kelamaan kau juga akan tau"

"hahahaha yasudah lagipula itu kan privasimu. Aku tak ada hak untuk memaksanya. Lagipula juga, mungkin wanita merasa risih dengan masker yang selalu menyatu dengan wajahmu itu"

"mengapa bisa begitu?"

"karena... itu terkesan seperti menyembunyikan wajah aslimu"

"lagipula aku merasa nyaman dengan masker ini"

"aku jadi ingat cerita Sakura saat tim 7 mati-matian ingin membongkar rahasia dibalik maskermu itu tapi mereka semua gagal total hahahaha"

Yahh tentu aku masih ingat saat itu, saat tim 7 masih berstatus genin dan ingin mencoba membongkar rahasia wajahku sebenarnya. Mereka terlihat sangat konyol sekali

"tapi kalau boleh jujur, bukan hanya tim 7 saja yang penasaran. Kami semua tim _rookie_ 9 juga penasaran dengan wajahmu _sensei_"

"sebegitu misteriusnya kah aku sampai semuanya bersikap seperti itu?"

"kau pikirkan sendiri aja _sensei_, lagipula wajahmu itu seperti apa sih? Mengapa kau tak pernah melepas masker milikmu walau hanya beberapa detik gitu?"

"masalah itu... hanya ada 1 orang yang boleh mengetahiunya"

"eh? Ahh 1 orang itu pasti dirimu sendiri kan _sensei_?"

"bukan, tapi... orang yang aku sayang, tidak maksudku... orang yang aku cintai"

"wahh pasti yang kau maksud itu calonmu itu kan _sensei_?"

"hhmm.. tepat sekali"

"aku jadi makin penasaran siapa orang itu. Bisa kau beri tau aku? Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya"

"dia itu... ada disini, dihadapanku"

Ino langsung terbelalak terkejut dan tak percaya dengan omonganku, aku langsung mengatakannya karena aku sudah tak kuat lagi terus memendam rasa ini lebih lama lagi

"a-ak... ahh kau ini bisa saja bercandanya _sensei_ hehehe"

"aku serius, Ino"

Sekali lagi, Ino langsung mengerjap tidak percaya akan perkataanku barusan

"aduh _sensei_, mungkin kau kelelahan sehabis misi kemarin jadinya kau seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pulang dan kau selamat beristirahat lagi. Maaf tadi aku menggangumu" ucap Ino yang bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Aku langsung menahan kedua lengannya dengan tanganku membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh rampingnya menghadapku

"kalau kau tidak percaya perkataanku, akan aku buktikan"

Akupun segera menurunkan masker yang biasa aku kenakan, dan telihatlah wajah asliku yang membuat Ino ternganga dan terdiam

"i-ini.. benar wajahmu, Kakashi_-sensei_?" ucap Ino dengan ekspresi terkejutnya

"buat apa aku berbohong, kalau tidak percaya kau bisa menyentuhnya" ucapku sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh rahang kananku

"ta-tampan sekali, kau lebih tampan dari Sasuke"

"Sasuke? kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" ucapku sambil menggengam sebelah tangannya

"ti-tidak... buat apa menyukai _nukenin _brengsek itu" spontan Ino menjawab

"kalau begitu, aku bisa berharap padamu kan?"

Ino kemudian terdiam, aku merasakan perasaan bingung pada dirinya dari sorot mata birunya

"aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Ino. Aku harap kau menerimanya"

Ino langsung menatapku dalam dan seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban. Inopun menghela nafas panjang

"tidak" jawab Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"usiamu dan usiaku terpaut sangat jauh _sensei_, dan mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan guru sahabatku sendiri" lanjut Ino

"bukankah cinta tak mengenal usia? Lagipula aku tulus untuk mencintaimu, Ino"

"masih banyak perempuan di luar san-"

"iya aku tahu, tapi tak ada satupun yang memikat hatiku kecuali kau. Jadilah milikku, sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini padamu dan aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi" ucapku memotong perkataannya

Ino kembali menatap mataku dalam-dalam, seperti ingin memastikan apakah perkataanku memang benar, kemudian Inopun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh rahang kananku, dan tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku

"mungkin kau benar, _sensei_. Cinta tak memandang usia. Yang cinta perlukan hanya kepercayaan dan ketulusan hati masing-masing kan?. Jadi... aku mau jadi kekasihmu"

Sekarang giliranku yang terkejut dan belum percaya apa yang barusan aku dengar, akhirnya seseorang yang selama ini ku nantikan dapat menerima ku juga

"kau serius? Tolong jangan mempermainkanku, Ino" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"tentu saja aku tidak berbohong. Aku ini dari klan Yamanaka, jadi aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Sepertinya kau sangat serius kepadaku dan aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus mencintaiku"

"terima kasih kau telah menerimaku Ino" ucapku sambil membelai rambut pirang panjangnya

"ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa kau akan berangkat misi?" lanjutku bertanya padanya

"sekitar jam 12-an sensei, kenapa?"

"berarti masih ada waktu sekitar 4 jam lagi kan? Bagaimana kalau melakukannya?"

"_se-sensei_?"

"kenapa? Lagipula kita sudah resmi berpacaran kan? Jadi apa salahnya?"

"bukan itu masalahnya, kau sedang sakit pinggang kan? Lebih baik tunda dulu. Mengapa kau ingin melakukannya secepat ini?"

"karena kau akan pergi misi dalam waktu yang lama, dan aku akan sangat merindukanmu sayangku" ucapku sambil membelai rambut pirang panjangnya

Akupun segera mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan seketika bibir kami berciuman, Ino agak sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tubuhku yang tinggi. Bibir kamipun saling melumat ganas dan sesekali menghisap lidah membuatnya saling bertukar saliva hangat. Tanganku bergerak meremas payudara kanannya yang cukup berisi dan besar, dan tangan Ino menekan bagian belakang kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kurasakan bagian bawahku mulai menegang. Ditambah lagi dada bidangku yang menyentuh payudaranya membuatku semakin menggila saja. Aku mulai menurunkan ciumanku keleher jenjangnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tanganku ke pinggangnya yang tak tertutupi pakaian atasnya. Lalu aku meraba halus perut rata dan rampingnya, sungguh indah sekali bentuk tubuh gadis ini.

"sayang, kita lanjutkan dikamar saja"

Ino hanya mengangguk dan kami berdua berjalan ke kamar tidurku. Setelahnya, aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan melemparkan masker yang tadi ku kenakan lalu menyenderkan tubuh Ino ke dinding untuk melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ino lalu mendorong tubuhku sehingga membuatku terhempas diatas kasur, lalu dia berjalan kearahku dan menduduki perutku.

"bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Ino sambil mengelus pipi kananku

"kapanpun kau mau"

Dia lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai dengan indah. Lalu dia membuka kancing baju atasannya yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya, sehingga terlihat jelas payudara besarnya yang masih tertutupi bra ungunya.

"tak kusangka gadis seusiamu mempunyai ukuran sebesar itu"

"aku sering meremasnya ketika mau tidur"

"boleh gantian aku yang mermasnya?"

"tak ada kata tidak untukmu"

Akupun bangun dari posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk dengan Ino dipangkuanku dan menghadapku. Aku langsung meremas kedua payudaranya, menciumi lehernya dan membuat kissmark disekitar dadanya membuat dia mengerang kenikmatan. Kedua tanganku melepaskan baju atasannya dan melemparkannya kelantai, kedua tangannya memegang kedua pundaku dan mendorongnya, membuat aku kembali berbaring. Dia lalu menaikkan kaos putihku hingga sebatas dada kemudian meraba perut berotot dan dada bidangku.

Ino lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilati perutku, membuatku mendesah karenanya. Celana ini semakin sesak saja karena perbuatannya, tak ku sangka dia bisa mengerti bagaimana cara menggairahkan nafsu seorang laki-laki. Akupun menarik pelan rambutnya, membuatnya melepaskan jilatannya.

"ahh.. aku tak menyangka kau memiliki nafsu seperti itu"

"memang hanya kau saja yang mempunyai sifat mesum, _sensei_?" katanya dengan nada menggoda

"jangan panggil aku _sensei_, sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu"

"baiklah, Kakashi_-san_"

"itu terlalu resmi buatku"

"Hatake_-sama_?"

"itu apalagi"

"hahaha, apapun panggilannya kau tetap kekasihku kan?"

Akupun tersenyum melihat tingkah manisnya, dia lalu berpindah posisi dan membuka kancing-resleting celanaku lalu melepaskan celana hitamku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang itu. Kemudian dia mengocoknya perlahan lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya membuatku kembali mendesah dan tubuhku terasa semakin menegang karena perlakuannya.

"I-ino..sshhh..." ucapku ketika merasakan ingin orgasme. Ino lalu menghentikan kegiatannya tadi

"kau tidak boleh mengeluarkannya sekarang, puaskan aku dulu"

Akupun beranjak dari posisi tidurku lalu membaringkan tubuh rampingnya dan menindih tubuhnya. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar sehingga terdengar bunyi decakan khas orang berciuman, kurasakan nafas kami berdua saling memburu dan membuatku melepaskan ciuman tadi. Aku mendudukan tubuhnya untuk membuka pengait bra-nya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Lalu aku membuka rok ungu pendeknya dan menurunkan leging hitam selututnya, lalu memainkan jari-jariku di daerah kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah. Tanganku yang satunya meremas kembali payudaranya.

Aku memasukkan 2 jariku kedalam liang kewanitaannya, dan sesekali memainkan bagian sensitifnya yang membuat dia mendesah. Aku menambah 1 jariku menjadi 3 jari ke dalam liangnya dan mempercepat gerakan jariku. Mengaduk dan memainkan liangnya membuat jariku terasa basah saja. Aku menarik keluar ketiga jariku dan menundukkan kepalaku untuk menjilat bagian luar daerah kewanitaannya. Aku makin mengganaskan jilatanku ketika mendengar dirinya mendesah semakin keras, membuatku memasukan ketida jariku lagi dan mengaduknya cepat.

"sshhh... kaaakaass..shhii... akkuu..ngghhhh"

Seketika cairan bening orgasmenya keluar dan tentu membasahi jariku. Kulihat dia menghembuskan nafas lemas

"langsung ke bagian utama?" tanyaku padanya

"boleh saja" ucapnya sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau licinkan sedikit?"

Ino langsung memeggang milikku dan mengocoknya sebentar lalu kembali mengulumnya dan menjilatinya. Dia lalu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya seperti berharap tidak akan terlalu sakit. Aku membuka kakinya lebar dan memasukannya perlahan agar tidak menyakiti dirinya. Saat sudah setengahnya masuk, dia meringis kesakitan. Agak sulit memang, lubannya masih sangat sempit.

"aarrgghh..." ringisnya sambil meremas sprei kasur

"tahanlah sedikit, ini sudah hampir sepenuhnya" akupun mencium bibirnya lagi dan kembali meremas payudaranya untuk meringankan sakitnya. Dia seketika menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat milikku masuk seluruhnya. Kulihat airmatanya sedikit menetes disudut matanya, aku segera menyekanya dan membelai lembut pipinya

"lanjutkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Ino sambil membelai rambut perakku

Kamipun melakukan penyatuan, walau memang awalnya terasa kesat dan sempit, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi biasa saja. Seketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengaliri milikku yang ternyata selaput daranya yang pecah, itu membuatnya meringis sangat kesakitan

"aaargghh...sshhh.. lanjutkan saja sayang"

Akupun kembali melanjutkan penyatuan kami, dan mempercepat gerakanku

"nngghhhh terussshhh...sshhh lebihh cepatt..."

Desahan kerasnya semakin membuatku ingin segera orgasme

"aahh.. inoo... akuu..mau"

"j-jangan keluarkan didalam.. aku belum siap..sshh...aahh"

Akupun segera menarik milikku dan tepat saat sepenuhnya keluar, cairan spermaku langsung tumpah membasahi perut Ino. Akupun segera menarik selimut dan berbaring di sebelahnya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat

"kau jahat, membuang calon anakmu begitu saja"

"tadi kau bilang belum siap kan?"

"iya, kurasa sekarang belum waktunya"

"aku mohon temani aku dulu sebelum kau berangkat misi"

"bisa jadi kau dikirim untuk membantu tim kami"

"kemungkinannya kecil sayang, lagipula itu pasti tidak mungkin terjadi. Tim 10 sangat ahli dalam kerjasama tim dan tim 8 sangat berbakat dalam hal pelacakkan, jadi apa yang harus dibantu?"

"andai saja aku bisa meminta izin agar kau ikut. Oh iya aku harus segera bersiap, ini tinggal 2 jam lagi. Kakashi, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu?"

"tidak boleh"

"hah? Kau tega membiarkan aku keluar dengan tubuh yang lengket seperti ini?"

"hanya boleh jika kau mandi bersamaku"

"kau ini, bilang saja langsung kalau ingin mandi denganku"

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, kamipun berpakaian lengkap kembali dan menuju rumah Ino untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan dalam misinya

"Ino, ini untukmu" ucapku sambil menyerahkan ikat pelindung kepala ninjaku

"untuk apa? Aku sudah punya, tapi tidak aku pakai"

"agar kau selalu ingat padaku saat kau sedang pergi misi nanti"

"aduh kau ini _sensei_, seperti aku takakan kembali dari misi saja. Lagipula hanya seminggu"

"jangan panggil _sensei_! aku ini kekasihmu"

"heheheh aku lupa, iya kakashi aku terima ini" ucap Ino sambil menerima ikat kepala tadi

"sebelum pergi lebih baik makan siang dulu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit saat pejalanan misi nanti"

"kalau itu sudah pasti, tapi kau juga makan ya"

"tentu saja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang konoha nanti"

"hhmm... Kakashi?

"ada apa?"

"sebelum aku pergi nanti, bolehkah aku meminta ciumanmu lagi? Aku pasti sangat merindukannya nanti"

"tidak ada yang tidak untukmu, aku juga pasti sangat merindukannya"

Aku kemudian menarik tubuhnya mendekati tubuh tinggiku dan memeluknya, lalu akupun menurunkan maskerku. Mendekatkan wajah kami berdua dan mulai berciuman hangat hingga beberapa menit, rasanya tak ingin melepaskannya

"aku dengar para _shinobi_ di Kirigakure banyak yang tampan, aku takut kau akan terpikat salah satu dari mereka"

"kalau yang tampan memang banyak, tapi yang setia itu jarang. Lagipula buat apa aku jatuh cinta sedangkan aku sudah punya kekasih"

"baguslah, tetaplah menjadi orang yang aku cinta dan cepatlah pulang"

"itu pasti, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Hatake Kakashi"

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

Akhirnya ff abal ini selesai juga hihihi. Maaf yeh kalo pairnya bukan Sai sama Ino. Ya sekali-kali Ino di pasangin ama chara lain gtuh wkwkwkw. Reviewnya dong qaqa :3. Tugas-tugas yang bikin author disturbing membuat ff yang author bikin banyak mengandung unsur gaje ya? Maap deh abis mau gimana lagi wkwkw. Oke deh itu aja, tunggu ff author berikutnya yaa~~


End file.
